¿ Algún día seré feliz?
by 241L0RM3RCUR1
Summary: Aveces podemos sentirnos solos, que no somos importantes para nadie, pero no debemos olvidar que mientras veamos el mismo cielo, siempre debemos contar con que hay alguien, que no espera, para algún día ser feliz a su lado.


Los personajes de Bleach son propiedad de Tite Kubo yo los he tomado prestados, para mi historia. Bueno espero que les guste y me den algunas recomendaciones para mejorarla.

Hace mucho tiempo que he dejado de creer en cosas buenas, que alguna vez pueda ser feliz, desde pequeña jamás lo fui, durante años mi familia le ha servido a lo shihoin, por lo cual siempre se les ha obedecido sin rechistar.

Ciertamente, siempre he creído que esta familia es una desalmada sin corazón que nunca valora o entiende la vida humana, siempre aprovechándose del más débil, o eso era lo que yo creí hasta que la conocí, me refiero a la hija mayor de los shihoin su nombre lady yoruichi, aun puedo recordar el día que nos conocimos como si todo hubiese sucedido ayer.

Tenía 11 años y me encontraba reuniendo algunas flores del jardín para llevar al altar que tenían en honor a la madre de lady yoruichi, que murió hace unos cuantos meses, pero aunque yo sabía cuál era la verdadera naturaleza y carácter de todos los shihoin me entristecía demasiado el que no se preocuparan aunque fuera un poco en llevarle flores o rezar por ella, así que me dedique a siempre ponerle flores frescas cada vez que estas se marchitaran, siempre las tomaba del jardín que la señora cuidaba mientras se encontraba en este mundo, yo creí que sería más feliz si tenía las flores que ella misma amaba y cuidaba.

Cuando estaba a punto de terminar de arreglarlas, sentí como alguien se encontraba detrás de mí y con voz fuerte y enojada me dijo.

¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? Alguien te ha dado permiso de tomar las flores de mi madre – podía notar en sus palabras la gran molestia que sentía.

Nadie, yo solo, quería llevarla a…

¡ah nadie!, escúchame no quiero que nadie se acerque a estas flores, en especial una chiquilla que no sabe lo que estas flores significaban para mi madre, y tu, tu solo has venido a tomarlas sin permiso solo para hacer flores o no sé qué niñerías, vamos admítelo, haz venido para eso no es así ¡dímelo!

Yo… yo solo… yo solo las recogí para llevarlas al altar de su madre, creí que ella se pondría feliz si tenía las flores que ella planto mientras estaba aquí – en ese momento hable con tal valerosidad que no supe si ella se molestaría o me golpearía, pero fue mayor mi sorpresa que no fue ni lo uno ni lo otro sino que vi como en su mirada se veía reflejada la tristeza y desesperación que sentía, lo siguiente no sé si fue un sueño o solo una alucinación pero ella me abrazo y comenzó a llorar – lady yo…yoru…yoruichi se encuentra bien.

¡LO SIENTO!, pero este es el único recuerdo que me queda de ella, desde que se fue me he sentido muy sola, así que creí que si tal vez si dejaba el jardín tal y como esta, como ella lo hizo, entonces quizás no me sentiría sola.

Está bien, no se preocupe lady yoruichi, yo también tengo parte de la culpa, por no pedirle permiso en tomar las flores, pensé que no le importaría y…

De acuerdo no tienes por qué decírmelo, ¿Cuál es tu nombre pequeña?

Mi nombre es, Shaolin Fong, pero todos me dicen Soi fong.

Bien Soi fong, entonces te ayudare a llevar estas flores y a partir de este momento eres parte de la familia shihoin, por tanto mi hermana menor.

¡¿Qué?!

Acaso no te gusta la idea.

No, no es eso, claro que me gusta la idea lady yoruichi pero…

No, nada de lady yoruichi, solo nee-sama, entendido soi-chan.

Claro lady… quiero decir nee-sama.

Bien, entonces que te parece si arreglamos un poco mas esta flores, y ponemos algo de incienso también.

Claro vamos. – Después de ese suceso, cada día que pasaba al lado de lady yoruichi era divertido y lleno de alegría, jamás creí que la hija mayor de lo shihoin fuese tan amable, como hermosa, tanta fue su amabilidad como su buen corazón, que me inscribió en uno de los mejores colegios de karakura, incluso me dio una habitación dentro de la mansión, yo sentía que debía pagarle de algún modo por todo lo que estaba haciendo por mí, así que en algunas ocasiones me dedicaba a ordenar algunas de la recamaras o barrer sus estudio, pero siempre que me encontraba en mi labor, ella me decía con voz muy molesta – ¡SOI-CHAN!¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?, creo haber sido muy explícita sobre lo de barrer o hacer alguna tarea, que involucrase limpiar la mansión, no quiero que vuelvas hacerlo, por favor ve a hacer tu tarea.

Si nee-sama –aunque ella siempre me decía lo mismo, aprovechaba los momentos en los que no se encontraba en casa, pues para arreglar un poco y de paso ayudar a las mucamas, de algún modo me sentí más feliz, al poder ayudar de este modo en la casa, pero bueno no era solo por todas las cosas, ropa, zapatos y joyas que lady yoruichi me regalaba cada vez que salía de viaje o necesitaba salir, sino por los momentos alegres y llenos de diversión que me daba cada día, su apoyo, pero sobre todo el saber que por fin tenia a alguien que esperaba por mí, que yo, me había convertido en parte importante de la vida de alguien más, y ese alguien también lo era para mí, que jamás nos separaríamos y siempre estaríamos juntas y seriamos felices, pero eso no duro tanto como yo creí, no duro, pero de un momento a otro lo perdí todo, así como llego se fue, solo porque aquel día no llegue a tiempo a nuestra fiesta de aniversario familiar.

¿Por qué no llegue?


End file.
